Goons
The Goons are a simple minded race that carry out the witch Maleficent's will in Sleeping Beauty. They were voiced by Candy Candido, Pinto Colvig, and Dal McKennon. Appearances Sleeping Beauty They are instructed to find Princess Aurora even after 16 years; due to their stupidity they still think they are looking for a baby. Enraged at this incompetence, Maleficent brutally attacks them with dark magic. Later on, they learn Aurora dwells at Flora, Fauna and Merryweather's cottage and seek out to capture her. Instead, they abduct Prince Phillip who was visiting Aurora. They take him to the Forbidden Mountains to hold him captive. As Flora, Fauna and Merryweather arrive and free Phillip, Diablo and the Goons attempt to stop them in their tracks. However, due to the fairies' magic, their weapons were transformed into harmless things. Who Framed Roger Rabbit The Goons are seen crossing past Eddie Valiant in the Maroon Cartoon studio lot in the beginning scene of the film. House of Mouse The Goons were cameo characters in the show often appearing in the crowds only. Their most notable appearance is in the episode "Halloween with Hades" where they are seen by Hades being scolded by Maleficent who strikes them with her staff. They are also present in Mickey's House of Villains. Video game appearances ''Kingdom Hearts series Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Maleficent's goons make an appearance in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. While Ventus and Aqua explore the Enchanted Dominion, they are seen to guard their mistress's castle with their lives. They are first seen in Ventus's scenario when he rushes at them when they guard the hall housing Aurora's captive heart. When Aqua is helping Prince Phillip escape, hundreds of goons came to stop them, but none were successful. After the events of the game, they are never seen again in other games of the continuity. This is largely because Maleficent learned to summon and control the much more powerful Heartless, and thus favored them instead of her previous servants, leaving them to their own endeavors in Enchanted Dominion. ''Epic Mickey series'' In Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion, Mizrabel uses Illusion versions of the Goons in her army of minions. Disney Parks As minions to one of the most popular Disney Villains, the Goons are featured in a few spots of the park including live entertainment. In Tokyo Disneyland, the Goons are featured during the villains segment of One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On! This is notably their only live appearance, In Walt Disney World, the Goons are enemies in the game Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom. Here, Maleficent is revived from her death and rallies together her minions to stop the park guest from foiling her plans to dominate. The pig-like creature battles the guest but is defeated. Gallery Maleficent Minion-3.png Maleficent Minion-2.png Maleficent Minion-1.png The Goons.jpg|The Goons and Maleficent in the House of Mouse Epic Mickey Power of Illusion Preview.jpg|A Goon in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Category:Henchmen Category:Monsters Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Groups Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Who Framed Roger Rabbit cameos Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Disney characters Category:Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom Characters Category:Archers Category:Idiots Category:Epic Mickey characters Category:Armies Category:Soldiers